villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cyclops (Castle Crashers)
The Cyclops, later the Recyclops or Undead Cyclops after being resurrected, is a major antagonist in the 2008 Indie game Castle Crashers. He is the ruler of the Lava World and presumed father to the Conehead Groom. After being resurrected by the Necromancer, he serves as a minion to the Evil Wizard. History The Cyclops is first seen in the mission "Tall Grass Field", where thieves hand him the Green Princess while the Frost King is handed the Blue Princess. The Cyclops and his Conehead minions take the Green Princess to a wedding hall where she is to be wedded to the Conehead Groom. However, the Knights arrive and crash the ceremony, killing the Conehead Groom. The Cyclops, who was in the bathroom, rushes out and mourns the death of the Groom, before running out of the room through an exit door while also grabbing the Green Princess. While the Cyclops uses the Groom's horse carriage to escape, the Knights manage to jump onto it using the Groom's cannon-modified organ. Distracted by the Conehead minions and the Giant Troll, the Cyclops manages to get away when the Knights fall off the wagon when it enters a cave leading to the Cyclops' fortress. At the top of the fortress, the Cyclops holds a funeral for the Conehead Groom while the Green Princess is locked in a cage. The Cyclops spots the Knights and, in a fury, engages in combat against them. Despite his speed and accuracy in his knife throws, he is no match against the Knights and, in a thwarted attempt to flee, accidentally falls into a lava pit dug to bury the Conehead Groom's coffin, killing him. As the Knights fight their way out of Lava World after saving the Green Princess, the Evil Wizard and the Necromancer come across the lava pit and use dark magic to revive the Cyclops, turning him into the Recyclops. As the Recyclops, he and the other henchman of the Evil Wizard are not encountered until the very end of the game, where he, the Painter, and the Necromancer all battle against the Knights in the Evil Wizard's palace. The Recyclops encounters the Knight from a trapdoor opening in the middle of a burning room, using the Conehead Groom's coffin as a melee weapon. Occasionally, the Groom, now undead as well, emerges from the coffin and chases after the Knights. After being defeated, the Recyclops and the Undead Groom are both crushed by the Boss Chest, and their angels are seen playing harps as they fly towards heaven. Trivia *When the Cyclops met his death by falling into the lava pit, he gives a thumbs up as he sinks to the bottom. This is a reference to the T-800's death in Terminator 2: Judgement Day. *The Cyclops falling into the lava pit appears to be accidental rather than deliberate. *During the raid on the Cyclops' fortress, he can be seen taunting the players. *It is presumed that the Cyclops may be the Conehead Groom's father rather than a henchman or sidekick. One image on the fortress' wall is a photo of the Groom and the Cyclops holding a shark, resembling a father and son moment. *In both battles against the Cyclops and the Recyclops, the theme "The Cyclops' Revenge" plays. *The Recyclops will hop on the coffin exactly twenty times per attack cycle. *The skeleton of the Dragon and Sock Puppet is seen in the background of the Recyclops' arena. *"Recyclops" is a portmanteau of "cyclops" and "recycle." Category:Vengeful Category:Tyrants Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Category:Monarchs Category:Parents Category:Kidnapper Category:Homicidal Category:Revived Category:Undead Category:Deceased Category:Ogres Category:Monsters Category:Minion